


posted up

by bluegoodness



Series: klance drabbles 😌 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Klancetober 2019, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoodness/pseuds/bluegoodness
Summary: word: boyfriendsHe gets himself prepared for the day on autopilot and it’s not until he’s settled on the bus that he takes a look at his phone.자기야💙> I think you finally fell asleep on me. Thought I was going to fly over to knock you out 😤> okay night babe> I miss you> sweet dreams and remember everything will get better!! You got it 💓> okay seriously night mwahIt’s embarrassing how tight his throat gets as he reads and rereads the message. Also, how his heart speeds up. They’ve been together for seven months and he’s still not used to the effect Lance has on him. And God, does he miss Lance. He misses Lanceso fucking much.





	posted up

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, 
> 
> here's a new story! introducing established relationship klance + long distance. 
> 
> i also wanted to note that i will make the first part of this series the compilation of all the drabbles and then I'll have the stories will be separated in their own parts. 
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this so i hope yall like it too!!

Keith falls asleep to the sound of Lance’s voice. It’s become the norm for him since he moved halfway across the country for the next three months. 

He vaguely remembers Lance relaying a play-by-play of his niece’s day at preschool. How cute yet suspicious Bella looks walking around with her tiny Spider-man backpack. _(“She won’t let my sister touch it.” Lance says, “First of all, what do three-year old’s carry in their backpacks anyway? It’s gotta be some high-class, next-level shit. My sister Facetimes me and I see the way Bella holds her backpack. I’m telling you, it’s suspect.”) _Keith amused him for a bit before sleep tugged at him as it usually does. Lance has become Keith’s personal lullaby. He was spoiled back in school and now he’s graduated and miles away and wishes Lance was right there beside him, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith wondered if he knew the power that lay beneath his touch. How he silences so many anxious, though-riddled parts of Keith with those strong hands of his.

Lance has always been good about keeping in touch. Good about sending text messages and answering phone calls and Facetime requests even though he probably had to get up early the next morning. Keith noticed it before they started dating. He saw how Lance prioritized his family and a small part of him would be curious if Lance was like that for his friends. The people he dates. He didn’t think about nice how that sort of behavior could be (or, he knew but didn’t think it was possible for him) until it was directed towards him. How attentive and patient Lance McClain, the annoying boy from his intermural flag football team who he pegged to be emotionally immature, could be.

The most irritating sound in the world goes off again and Keith fumbles around for his phone to turn off the alarm. He sits in silence, grateful that his eyes weren’t burning. After a minute, he forces himself out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get ready for work. Working full-time at Marmora Labs as a UX/UI Fellow is exciting but it also was exhausting. Everything was so new and unfamiliar and… he missed his city and his own bed and his life back home. He’s got something to miss. People to return to and if this experience taught him one thing it’s that leaving is _hard_.

He gets himself prepared for the day on autopilot and it’s not until he’s settled on the bus that he takes a look at his phone. 

자기야💙

> I think you finally fell asleep on me. Thought I was going to fly over to knock you out 😤

> okay night babe

> I miss you

> sweet dreams and remember everything will get better!! You got it 💓

> okay seriously night mwah

It’s embarrassing how tight his throat gets as he reads and rereads the message. Also, how his heart speeds up. They’ve been together for seven months and he’s still not used to the effect Lance has on him. And God, does he miss Lance. He misses Lance _so fucking much_.

They were on the phone for over two hours. Lance caught him up on how his last semester was going and Keith told him about work, Lance quietly listening to Keith tell him about a mistake he recently made at work. How he needs to leave with a good impression to get a job because he can’t not have a job post-grad. He worked hard to get to be one of the thousands of applicants to make it. He studied long nights to make sure his GPA never slipped. Keith participated in the student organization, even led it for a semester before deciding he wanted to be more hands-on. 

Lance was really good at putting things into perspective because he knew what this meant for Keith. He was there helping Keith for weeks. He would spend time quizzing Keith at the library and proofread his application essay with him because Lance was a Journalism major with a minor in technical writing so yeah, he was an incredible writer. Lance brings Keith down to a level of practicality that feels like Lance is peeling back the clouds and fuzz from Keith’s vision with his own two hands. At face value, Keith never would have figured Lance, who oozed charm could be so… sweet. And genuine. Then Keith began to catch feelings. Keith has never had a boyfriend before. He’s gone on dates here and there but never got to the point where he was exclusive to be with someone. He didn’t know how easy it could be until Lance showed up in his life. All the terrifying assumptions and worries that surfaced at the thought of being vulnerable with someone crumbling at his feet in the face of bright, brown eyes and a crooked grin.

Keith doesn’t reply back just yet since Lance was probably asleep as he’s on the west coast. Instead, he opens up Instagram and starts to tap away at people’s stories. After the third post, he thinks, oh, it’s national boyfriend day.

_Should I post something?_

Keith’s a private person. He doesn’t feel the need to share what’s happening in his life because the people that do need to know are in his phone contacts. The thing is, he also understands that sometimes, on days like these, it’s nice to share someone who’s special to you. And Lance is really special to him and he deserves to be appreciated out loud. Lance has posted them before. Not often since Keith doesn’t like too much but he can’t deny that he gets a thrill of happiness of seeing Lance publicly owning their relationship. _He’s proud of us. I’m proud of us too_. 

Once the thought settles, he opens up his photos app. He spends more time than he’s comfortable admitting scrolling to find an ideal picture. He ends up choosing a picture of Lance by myself. It was right before Thanksgiving break nearly a year ago. He’s wearing a blue denim jacket over a tan brown hoodie that’s pulled over his wavy brown hair. He’s got his hands shoved into his pockets and he looks so damn soft with his casual grin and pretty brown skin. The picture was taken like a week after they made things exclusive and it still brings butterflies to his stomach at the memory. _That's my boyfriend, holy shit. _

After a few minutes of thinking of a caption, he decides on something that would probably make Lance smile. He always likes it when Keith picks up on memes. 

**keith.kogane **i have the best boyfriend on the west coast don’t @ me 

And a few hours later, when Keith’s on his lunch break, he returns to Instagram to see some new notifications. Mostly from Lance, he notes amusedly.

**lance.mc** I–– Keith I’m blushing and imma let you finish but

**lance.mc **I got the best boyfriend on all the coasts. you hate to see it ik but what can you do 🤷🏾♂️

Keith snorts. Dork.

**keith.kogane **nah

A few minutes later, Lance replies and Keith has to physically restrain himself from grinning widely. He does feel his cheeks prickle with heat, though. 

**lance.mc **um yeah??? He’s the cutest and smartest boy in the whole world

**keith.kogane **mines better

**lance.mc **😡

He’s expecting the call when it comes through. 

“Are you really trying to start beef with me on national boyfriend day?” Lance asks, not even bothering with a hello. Drama queen. Keith's lips quirk an inch, shaking his head. “Do you want me to fly to freaking Virginia and fight you?" 

“Yeah, as long as I get to see you.”

“What–– Keith!” Lance whines and Keith’s smile widens. Lance was probably blushing. He can always dish out the flirty lines but can never take it himself. It’s a personality trait that Keith finds really endearing. “you can’t be cute!" 

“You’re being cute, right now though.”

Lance releases a huffy laugh and Keith imagines how he must look. He was probably hiding his smile by smiling at his feet. _God, I miss him._

“Okay, smooth talker,” Lance says with a put-upon sigh. “Fine. I guess we both can be best boyfriends on all of the coasts.” 

“Okay,” Keith concedes, having a feeling this fight will only go on in circles. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, fell asleep talking to you, didn’t I?”

Keith's heart lurches in his chest. The Lance Effect knows no geographical limits clearly. “Now who’s the smooth talker.”

“Hm, I try,” Lance says, and Keith can hear the slight smugness in his voice. “Anyways, I had the wildest dream…” And Lance continues to tell him about where Lance was a pilot in space and had a mechanical lion as his aircraft. “Shit was crazy, man. And she was blue, and I was feeling her you know? We were _vibing_. I think you were in it too actually…”

Keith listens while he eats his lunch and thinks that despite being miles away from Lance, it’ll be okay. They’ll be more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> btw lance is saved under honey/babe in hangul, which is korean. i looked this up but if it's incorrect spelling/connotation please let me know! 
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated!! if you like these stories, please consider sharing them on social media!
> 
> and feel free to follow/message me on [tumblr](http:azaraven.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluegoodness1) 😌


End file.
